


So what?

by BearBear8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Light Angst, Please somebody help the boi, pls don’t hate it, this was just a lil prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear8/pseuds/BearBear8
Summary: Roman bottled a lot of things up, and his family takes notice of this.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	So what?

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo we back from a mint hiatus!!! Whatyda know, life is just so hectic! 
> 
> Sooo this was just a lil prompt I found and this popped into my mind! Hope y’all enjoy!!

Currently, all the sides, plus Thomas, were at a stalemate.

With who you may ask? 

  
Well, with none other than Roman himself. 

Currently, they were trying to have a heart to heart with the princely side, after noticing his mood dropping for months now. 

Alas, Roman would not open up to them for anything. At all. 

“C’mon, Ro, just talk to us! Please! We just wanna help you!” Patton basically begged, pleading with Roman. 

“Padre, I’m telling you! I’m fine! So you can all leave me alone!” 

Sighing, Logan tried to reason with his friend. “Roman, you are anything but fine. My data concludes that there is something wrong.” 

Getting angry, Roman lashed out “well your data is WRONG then! Because I’m FINE!” 

  
“FALSEHOOD!” 

  
Everyone flinched back at that, still not used to Logan raising his voice. “Why won’t you just admit you have a problem!?” 

Huffing, Roman jabbed a finger in the direction of Logan’s chest. “It’s because I don’t! I fucking don’t! So leave me alone!” 

Roman made to storm off, before his brother grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from storming off. 

“Yes, you do, Roman. You really fucking do. Now sit your ass down so we can HELP YOU!” 

Wiggling out of Remus’ grip, he backed himself into a corner, gripping at his hair for dear life. “I. Don’t. Have. A. Problem!” 

  
“YES YOU FUCKING DO!!” 

Everyone startled at that, Patton never raised his voice. Ever. Let alone swore. 

“What’s so wrong with needing help, Roman!? Huh!?” 

They all heard shuddering gasps coming from the corner Roman had backed himself into, and their faces all fell when said side looked up, tears streaming down his face. 

“ _Because_ ,” 

And god, Roman _hated_ how his voice cracked on the simple word. “Because everything I do has to be perfect. It’s not good enough until it’s perfect. And if that means holding my feelings in, then so what. So fucking what.”

He looked back down, before whispering something so quietly you would’ve never been able to hear it, had the room not be absent of any noice. Minus Roman’s heaving breaths, of course. “I’m not worth anything if it’s not perfect.”

“Oh, Ro...that’s not true. Buddy, that just isn’t true..” the fatherly side tried to comfort, but Roman just shook his head, sliding down the wall, before shoving his face into his knees. 

  
Surprisingly, it was Virgil who approached him first, laying a gentle hand on the royal sides shaking shoulders. “Roman, you don’t have to be perfect to deserve our love.” 

At that, Roman’s head snapped up, not believing what he was hearing. 

“I mean, so what if you aren’t perfect, no one is. We love you the same, always have and always will. It’s okay to not be okay. You don’t always have to hold it in, Bud. You’re not alone.” 

Roman gaped at Virgil, before he did something that surprised them both. He lunged at Virgil, gripping on for dear life. Virgil stiffened, and Roman immediately pulled back, an apology on the tip of his tongue. But Virgil just pulled him back into the embrace, before shushing him. “No, no, don’t apologize. It’s okay, you’ll be okay. We love you man, you matter.” 

  
“Virgil is right, you know. None of us are perfect, and none of us ever will be.” Logan exclaimed, coming to join the group hug. 

“What he said. You are loved, Roman.” Deceit spoke, more honest than ever before. He wouldn’t lie to Roman, not now, and not about this. 

One by one they all joined in on the impromptu group hug. Roman’s tears slowly trickled into nothing more than sniffles, and they eventually all settled in for a movie marathon. 

Hours later, snuggled up in between Logan and Virgil, with Patton on the other side of Virgil, and Deceit the other side of Logan, with Remus laying on the back of the couch, and Thomas on the ground below their feet, Roman realized something. 

Maybe he didn’t have to be perfect after all. Maybe his famILY were right after all. So what if he wasn’t perfect? They loved him the same, which he now realized. 

  
And with that comforting thought in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t fixed, he still had issues, but now he had his famILY to help on bad days. And he knew, Roman knew he’d be okay. 

  
After all, so what if he’s not perfect. He was perfectly imperfect to his famILY, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> YEET! So? How was it? Bad? Good? Awful? Amazing? I dunno! You be the judge! 
> 
> This was actually pretty fun to write! But yknow! Anyway! Thank you for reading it! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Bye bye y’all! Have a cookie!🍪 be safe!!💕


End file.
